


Draco's Choice

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [112]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco declares himself the winner.





	Draco's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 530: Care.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Draco’s Choice

~

“Makeup sex?” Harry laughed. “That was barely a fight—”

“Are you saying you don’t care to have sex with me now?” Draco asked, thumbing one of Harry’s nipples. 

Harry gasped as sensation shot through him. “No, that’s definitely not what I’m saying.” His hands slid up Draco’s thighs to settle on his hips. 

Draco smiled, his eyes sparkling. “That’s what I thought. Now, since I won the fight—”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“—I get to pick what we do.” 

“Right. Of course you do.” Shaking his head, Harry said, “Go on then. Tell me.” 

“I want you to rim me.” 

~

Harry froze.

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “You know what that is, right?” 

“You rimmed me…two days ago! Of course I know what it is.” 

Leaning down, Draco nibbled Harry’s jaw. “Do you not care for the idea?” 

“You want me to eat your arse,” Harry said, smile widening as he heard Draco’s breath hitch. “Trust me, I _really_ want to.” 

“Yeah?” Draco caught the lobe of Harry’s ear in his teeth. “Why’s that?”

“Because once I make you fall apart on my tongue, I’ll fuck you back together with my cock.” 

“Fuck,” gasped Draco. “What are you waiting for?” 

“Nothing.” 

~


End file.
